runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Sh`olahhn Battlefield
Surpassing even the God Wars Dungeon in danger, the Sh`olahhn Battlefield is the setting for a massive battle between the forces of Zaros and the armies of Zamorak. It lies to the south of the Sh`olahhn capital city of New Senntisten and northeast of the expansive Badlands. It is highly recommended that players bring only items that they are willing to lose, as any player is likely to die at least every other visit, regardless of skill or experience. Getting There Players who have completed The Trials of the Demonic Plane can speak to Commander Zamandri for access to the Battlefield. However, the road is not an easy one. When taking the path from the city, one must have 70 Ranged, 60 Agility, 60 Strength, a mithril grapple, a crossbow, and a rope. To get from the city to the Battlefield, follow the road south, then turn east and squeeze through the crevice in the side of the canyon, jump the gap, and crawl through the small cave. Keep following the path up to the bend to the north. Grapple to the top of the eastern canyon and walk along it to the south, pushing aside any rocks. Keep going until another canyon comes into view. Rappel down the rockslide and into the Zarosian Stronghold. Now just follow the path through the gate and out into the battlefield. Personalities The following Non-Player Characters are found in the Sh`olahhn Battlefields: Zaros: * Elvarg (level 333), a dragon who helped Zaros in exchange for a new body. * Retrac the Ultimate (level 901), a Combat Master who leads Zaros's army. * Commander Zamandri (level 255), a tactician for Zaros's forces and leader of Attack Group 7. Zamorak: * Tsreel Kaltranzth (level 703), a Black Demon follower of Zamorak and commander of Strike Force Zero. * Mage of Zamorak (no level shown), a wizard who uses teleportation spells to sow chaos on the battlefield. * Hazeel (level 525), Supreme Commander of Zamorak's 3rd Army Division. None of these NPCs are attackable by players under normal circumstances but can be attacked and damaged by other NPCs of the opposing side. However, if players wear an item representative of the opposing side (Zamorak or Zaros, depending on the NPC), they will attack the player(s) at random and can be attacked back. Monsters and Minions Zaros *Zarosian Shock / Storm / Blaze Trooper (50-67), the normal infantry and bulk of the Zarosian Army. *Lesser Demon (82), a common sight in Zaros's army who deserted Zamorak to rejoin their old master. *Greater Demon (92), less common but more powerful than Lesser Demons. *Ancient Mage (126), a secret order of powerful Zarosian mages who use the Ancient Magicks. *Draconeer (138), the elite infantry of Zaros's army recruited from battle-hardened mercenary Elves. *Black Demon (172), powerful behemoths who remained loyal to Zaros. *Dragonkin (253), an ancient race from whom Zaros drew his best fighters ever. *Dragon Rider (various levels), cavalry who ride colored dragons into battle (color indicates level). Attack Group 7 *Zarosian Sniper (71), the best rangers in Zaros's force. *Zarosian Soldier (73), the best fighters in Zaros's force. *Dark Demon (147), a cross between a Greater and a Black Demon. *Deathbringer (253), a dark, skeletal angel with a thirst for destruction. Zamorak *Imp (7), spies and scouts who specialize in thieving and stealth. *Kinshra (33), the normal soldiers for Zamorak's army. *Vampyre Juvenile (45), draftees sent by Lord Drakan to aid the Zamorakians. *Pyrefiend (48), spirits who joined the battle for the glory of victory. *Vampyre Juvinate (64), volunteers sent by Lord Drakan to aid the Zamorakians. *Vampyre (77), fiends who aided Zamorak in return for large amounts of human blood. *Bloodveld (81), beasts who were forced by Zamorak to fight. *Werewolf (93), medium front-line troops who rip through enemy lines. *Vyrewatch (110), mercenaries sent by Lord Drakan to aid the Zamorakians. *Hellhound (127), the most highly trained elite fighters in Zamorak's army. *Gorak (149), the vanguards and heavy troops of Zamorak's forces. Strike Force Zero *Elite Dark Mage (79), a devoted Zamorakian spellcaster. *Elite Dark Ranger (79), a devoted Zamorakian archer. *Elite Dark Warrior (122), a devoted Zamorakian fighter. *Elite Black Knight (138), a well-trained and experienced member of the Kinshra Special Forces. Other Dangers *Many war engines are located across the battlefield; most are operational and continually fire large projectiles at the opposing forces. They cause up to 5,000 damage to players and monsters alike and can even hit up to 3,000 for collateral damage to anything nearby. Their damage can be reduced by half with the Protect from Missiles prayer. *Even if players choose a side, they will still be vulnerable to attack by their own troops. This is a particular problem with Ancient Mages, who can cast Barrage spells. In addition, Vampyres may attack players for their blood. Also, many soldiers become confused in the heat of battle and attack anyone in reach, including players. *Finally, there are the gods themselves. Upon siding with a god, players may be targeted by the opposing god himself. When this happens, a message will appear in the chat box, saying, "You feel a rush of power as Zamorak/Zaros curses you!" Immediately, all skills except Constitution are reduced by 75%, prayer is drained, and damage is dealt equal to the average reduction of all skills.